Darkened Corridors
by DanjurisliCheezy
Summary: The Bladebreakers are in highschool . All is well , untill someone starts stalking Ray , threatening to kill his friends . Kai Ray .


The Woes of Highschool

Prologue

* * *

A/N : Okay , after many tried and failed events with an aggrivating four-year-old niece , IT"S HERE !

Disclaimer : Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight ... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Hello . My name is Ray Kon . I go to Shimokitazawa High in Japan . The school is awesome and , strangley small . But in a good way . If it were larger , I'd probably get lost .

I'm in the eleventh grade with Kai - oh yeah , Kai , Tala , Bryan , Tyson , Max and Kenny also come here as well .

As I was saying , me ,Kai, Tala and Bryan are all in the eleventh grade . Tyson and Max are in the tenth and Kenny's in the ninth . Why Kai , Tala , and Bryan just didn't go back to Russia is a mystery to me but hey , can't control everyone . We have to wear uniforms too , which sucks . The uniform is green pants , a white button up shirt and a green blazer . What a colorful apparel we have , ne ?  
Max and Tyson are lucky enough to have all the same classes and Kenny has a " Special class ", since he's so smart . Sucks for him though because he has the same teacher all day and only eight other classmates who pick on him. But my schedule sucks way more .

First hour ( which I have with Kai and Tala ) is my elective , art . The teacher , Mrs. Rieck is a total bitch . She always talks about how everyone is unique , yet she makes us change our work so much to the point where it looks like all the picture are copies.

Second hour is a little better . A little . The teachers name is Mr.Sibley and he teaches social studies . We have a textbook , which collects dust in our lockers since all we evr do is talk and discuss how cavemen rubbed to sticks together to make fire . It's so interesting , I fall asleep . No joke . The good thing is that I have Tala in that class and he sits infront of me , always making snide comments over his shoulder . And since the teacher is bald , you can only imagine what Tala has to say .

Third hour I have PE . Alone . All by myself . With a bitchy teacher who's smaller than Kenny and seems as if she always has PMS . She usually lets us walk around the field instead of doing stupid sports .She also makes us change into uniforms which are navy-blue shorts with a white shirt . Due to an error at the dry cleaners when they first made the shorts , the schools logo , an ' S ' on a shield , is on our asses instead of the front left leg . So from far away it looks like we all have bullseyes on our asses .

Fouth hour I have science with Kai . But since we're put in alphabetical order by first name , he's way across the room . Our teacher Mrs. D ( since no one can pronounce it right ) always piles on the work whether we're done the rest or not . She's a total bitch .

Fifth hour I have math . Alone . Sigh . I can't stand math . I never understand it and the teacher , Mrs.Wesley , hates me for it . I try to understand it , I really do , but I never get it since I never really learned how to multiply . Which screws evrything up .

Next hour is lunch which goes by pretty uneventful . The usual routine of lunch is always the same : I always walk to the cafeteria with Tala and we have to wait in line for food . After we get our trays , we find the others who get there before us . We sit around and eat , bullshiting about the days events and which teacher was more annoying .

Oh , you may have also noticed my language , which by that I mean my swearing. The reason for this is because I always swore , just when we were on the team , Mr.Dickinson didn't want me to swear because I had to be an influence to Tyson and Max . Please , he should hear them when he's not around.

After lunch I have block class , which is the same class for two hours with the same teacher . I have that class alone , except for this kid I met . His name is Kiguri . He's a brunette and has green eyes . He's funny like Tala and seriously smart . I guess thats why he's in honor class .Honor class is a special class for smart kids . Not like Kenny's , his is for math and this is for literature and spelling . We read advanced books and stuff that college kids read all the time .

After classes , we usually go to this cafe' and do our homework . Thier aren't alot of kids thier and small bands play all the time . The food is great and adults aren't alowed because it's just a teen hangout . If only other places were like that .Kenny never gets to go with us because his classes last longer than ours . Poor Kenny .

We usually leave the cafe' around six and head back to our dorms . Oh yeah , even though it's a high school , it's an all boys school and has dorms which are optional . And since we didn't want to give Tyson's grandpa any problems , we all stay at the dorms . I share a room with Tala ,Kai and Max and Tyson and Bryan also share rooms . Me and Tala are so friendly because of the whole room sharing thing. We HAD to talk to one another and turns out , we became friends , Go figure .

Tyson's always screaming about how Bryan's gonna kill him and Kai is always complaing about Max's sugar highs . Also the big fluffy turtle Max won at a fair one time . Kai says when he wakes up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night , he swears it's watching him . Imagine that : Kai afraid of a stuffed , lime green turtle ...hee hee .  
Anyway , I should tell you what the school looks like . There are four seperate dorms in the back of the school , mingled in between a forest . Theres one for each grade and benches , fountains and walkways line the ground here and there . There are three seperate hallways for classes : the 100 , 200 and 300 halls . There are 12 classrooms in each hall along with two bathrooms at the front . In the front of these buildings is one big building for the gym on the left , one for the cafeteria on the right and the library and office are in a two story building in the middle . The library on top . Around all of this is a huge forest . There are no wild animals but birds and on nice days we get to eat outside at the picnic tables here and there . There are flowers , bird feeders , and dirt paths scattered throughout the grounds and trees . All together , it's a nice school . Not counting the goddamn teachers . The school year started atleast two weeks ago and we've all gotten into the flow of things . Well except for Tyson .

Old habits die hard I guess .

* * *

A/N : Since it took me forever to get this damn story up here , please review . Wether it's flames or praise , just do it !

Prolouge , See ya next time :P


End file.
